The Five Times Blaine Tried to Cook for Kurt and the One time he did
by superwhotreklockring
Summary: Basically the title. Blaine tries 5 times to cook something special for Kurt, but always fails. Except the last time. this story will be pretty fluffy. This is a prompt fill for gaywhatklaine on tumblr.
1. Chapter 1

The Five Times Blaine tried to Cook for Kurt, and the One Time he actually Succeeded.

A/N: I have never written a fanfic before, so this will be interesting, but, almost ashamedly I've read over a hundred klaine and kurtbastian fics, so hopefully I learned from those. Also some of these cooking mistakes are, well, they are ones that really happened to me, so I will let you know in the A/N which are real, because they are pretty funny stories.

The First Cooking Attempt: Swedish Pancakes

It was Valentine's Day, and Blaine wanted to surprise Kurt. The alarm went off at 6:00, and they began to wake each other with quiet exchanges of "happy valentine's day" and "I Love you". Kurt got up first, heading across the master bedroom to the walk-in closet to find the perfect ensemble for the day. He stepped out of the closet a few minutes later wearing a gray blazer and holding his favorite hippo broach. He walked over to Blaine, who was still curled up in bed, holding Kurt's pillow, and snoring theatrically. Blaine could feel his breath on his cheek as Kurt leaned over the bed, and proceeded to tickle his sides.

Blaine started giggling as Kurt grabbed his arms and dragged him out of bed.

"Come on honey, you promised that you would make breakfast this morning for me!" Kurt handed Blaine the hippo broach and gave him puppy dog eyes as he fastened it to the blazer.

"Ok. Ok, I will go work on that!" Blaine laughed and kissed Kurt on the nose, grabbing some Pajama pants on the way out, Kurt was extremely picky about wearing clothes when in his kitchen.

When they had moved into their New York City apartment they decided that they would each need their own space, and Kurt had claimed the kitchen, and only on the rarest occasion was Blaine allowed in there. He cherished the moments when they both cooked, or honestly, when Kurt cooked and Blaine tried to distract him with kisses and wandering hands. Blaine smiled as he walked down the hall; his own space was one of the rooms he passed on the trek to the kitchen, a small room with a piano and several guitars. He was rarely alone in the room though, whenever he was playing Kurt tended to appear in the room with a sketchbook and draw pictures of Blaine caught up in whatever his latest composition was. Blaine discovered he preferred it that way though, neither liked being separated from the other. Their hallway and living room was covered in framed sketches Kurt had drawn, which brought a smile to his face, remembering each song that related to the pictures.

He stopped at one that hung beside the guest room. In it was a drawing Kurt had done from one of their wedding pictures. In it they were standing on the dance floor, holding each other close, Kurt's head resting on Blaine's shoulder. They had been dancing to all the songs that had relevance to their relationship, but they both knew that while Come What May was their wedding song, Teenage Dream was where it all started, so while everyone else was dancing and jumping around, Blaine had reached for Kurt's hand and pulled him to the dance floor, holding him close and swaying in a way reminiscent of their Junior Prom. When he had pulled back to kiss him, Kurt had been crying, but with the biggest smile. It was then that the realization that all their dreams had come true dawned on them. They had shown the small town homophobes that people could be whatever they wanted. Blaine had looked into Kurt's eyes and said, " I am never saying goodbye to you."

He made it to the kitchen, hearing the shower start to run, Kurt had the strange quirk of wanting to always try out his chosen outfit before showering, and it made Blaine smile thinking of how long his morning routine was in comparison to his own. He grabbed his iPod from where he had left it on the couch the night before and set it on shuffle, singing whatever song came on while he gathered ingredients. Swedish pancakes were his go to food choice when Kurt was in Paris at a fashion show, and he had the house to himself. He had long since memorized the ingredients and cooking them was second nature, but for valentine's Day he wanted to add a surprise, so he grabbed the red food dye from the cupboard and mixed it in with the eggs and milk. Whisked it for a while, to the beat of whatever song was playing. He had long since memorized all the songs on both their iPods, and he laughed when he heard Kurt joining him on the chorus from the shower. He took the blender from one of the black cupboards and blended away, then grabbed a pan from shelf, pouring the batter in, smiling contentedly when Teenage Dream came on, and put the pan in the oven. He set the timer, and milled around the living room, cleaning up some dishes from last night's take-out. He returned to the kitchen and loaded the dishwasher, and wiped down the counter. He heard the water turn off in the bathroom and walked back to the bedroom, setting a timer on his phone in case he didn't hear the timer in the kitchen. He picked out some clothes from his considerably smaller side of the closet, some red jeans and a gray sweater vest over a black shirt. He took some bow-ties off the rack and set them on the bed.

Kurt came out of the bathroom a few minutes later and grabbed his clothes from off the bed, and got dressed, telling Blaine about his plan for the day.

"My boss needs some new bolts of fabric for this design but the closest store with the right shade of blue is 50 miles out, so I have to drive out there, she will have a fit if she doesn't have it before the end of the day, so I might be home late if she needs help with it, I know we planned to go out but I don't think I can make it, maybe tomorrow? Her other assistant called in sick this morning, and she has some gift baskets she needs arranged and letters sent out. "

"That's ok," Blaine smiled, "I will plan something else, how about a quiet dinner in?"

Kurt smiled, "That's perfect!" He put his hand on Blaine's cheek and kissed him loudly, then picked out one of the bow-ties and tied in around Blaine's neck, kissing the knot right when the timer on his phone went off, followed by the faint ring emanating from the kitchen.

"It's done!" Blaine yelled, Kurt winced at the volume, but followed as Blaine cheerfully skipped to the kitchen, pulling open the oven and touching the pan, squealing and shaking his newly burned finger.

Kurt sighed and took the hot pads from the drawer and pulled out the pan, looking at it quizzically. "Um, Blaine, are you aware that these pancakes are pink?"

"Yeah, it's for valentine's Day!"

"Hmm." Kurt looked at it again, setting it down on the counter. He grabbed some plates, scrunching his nose at the weird smell coming from the pan. He cut up the pancakes and put one on each of their plates, setting them on the breakfast counter. He grabbed some silverware, and sat down next to Blaine who was putting a band-aid on his finger. He took a bite of the pancake. "Um, this is, um, very, interesting. Did…did you do something different?"

Blaine looked at him and took a bite. "Oh, this is awful."

"Yeah, pretty much." Kurt replied. "Hun, I think you forgot the flour."

A/N: so, yeah, I did once try to make pink pancakes for me and my sister, and also forgot to add the flour. They were pretty disgusting. In case you are curious here is the recipe for Swedish Pancakes that I use, they are really good, if you remember the flour that is,

Swedish Pancakes

Melt 3 tablespoons of butter in a 9x13 in pan.

Beat 4 eggs for 3 minutes in blender.

Add 1/3 cup brown sugar

½ teaspoon of salt

1 ½ cup milk (or milk substitute, I use Rice Dream)

1 cup flour

Then beat for 3 more minutes and pour into pan.

Bake for 20-30 minutes at 400degrees Fahrenheit.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: well, it is currently 4:40 am, and I have such a messed up schedule that I'm pulling an all-nighter to fix it, because it's not getting better, and I'm going camping over the weekend so I want to go to sleep at a normal hour. I don't like being alone in the quiet camping. So, to keep me up, I'm writing this. Yay! I will write over the weekend hopefully, but only on paper, I can type and publish it when I get back.

The Second Cooking Attempt: Take-out.

Blaine was horrified at his Swedish pancakes. How could he have messed those up so much? He turned to Kurt, a grin on his face, "How about some cereal?" He took away their plates and quickly emptied the evidence of his failure into the trash. He turned back at the sound of a quiet giggle. "What?" He looked at Kurt pointedly.

"your face is bright red." Kurt said, trying not to burst out laughing. "I think I'll stick with cooking breakfast myself." He walked up behind Blaine and rested his head on his shoulder. "How about some Lucky Charms?" Blaine reached up to the cupboard, but his hand was swatted away. "No way," Kurt said smiling, and pushing Blaine back to one of the barstools. "I'm not trusting you with this kitchen until I leave for work." He pulled out some bowls poured the cereal, setting them down in front of their seats. Blaine looked over at Kurt.

"So I'm in charge of dinner tonight still?" He quirked an eyebrow.

"Of course! Just don't nick the counters." He leaned over and kissed him before returning to his cereal. They ate quietly, watching the clock for the time Kurt had to leave. "Well, I have to go to work now, the boss is going to be crazy if she doesn't get that fabric in time." He grabbed his messenger bag from the floor next to the door, and ran back to Blaine. "I love you forever!" he whispered in his ear, then rushed out the door, calling out a goodbye as he ran down the stairs outside the apartment.

Blaine had taken the day off of work. Kurt had intended to as well, but he hadn't been able to get the time off like he wanted. Blaine took some recipe books off the top shelf and thumbed through some cookbooks, before settling down with one that he knew was Kurt's favorites. It was one that his mom had used a lot at special occasions, from what Burt had said, and he liked to use it when he got the chance. He chose one on a well worn page that he knew was Kurt's favorite. He then scoured the apartment for a nice table cloth. He raided the hall closet for a few minutes, pulling out old scrapbooks, framed photos and his winter coats. (Kurt wouldn't allow his own clothes to be folded in such a moth prone environment.) He finally found what he was looking for. He held in his hands the table cloth from their table at the wedding reception. It was a deep red shade that matched the small red and dark blue gems they had set in their wedding rings, due to Dalton being responsible for their meeting. On the inside of their rings "Black Bird singing in the dead of night" was engraved on Blaine's, and "Love at first staircase," in a flowing cursive on Kurt's.

He placed the table cloth on the dining table after removing the papers there from yesterday's mail. He took out some candle sticks and set them up. He knew he was early in prepping for dinner, but he was too excited to wait. He decided on a CD of Nat King Cole songs, and set it by the CD player. He checked that he had all the ingredients then forced himself to leave the apartment until 4, so he wouldn't get excited and make the dinner to early and end up having to re-heat it.

He strolled through Central Park, grabbed breakfast at Tiffany's, and picked up a locket he had ordered two months ago in preparation of today. It was round, and around the inside of the circle were engraved the sound bars from a recording of Blaine saying "you are my teenage dream". He planned to give it the Kurt that night, after proving he could make a meal without forgetting anything important. He had it placed in a red velvet case, and put it in a pocket in his jacket, not wanting to let it far from himself now that he had it.

He wandered around for a while longer, and saw a movie before returning to the apartment, and gathering the ingredients. He stirred up the alfredo sauce, and grated some cheese, humming a random tune under his breath.

TBC

a/n: Sorry this is so short, I am leaving to go camping in a few hours, and yesterday was way too tired to write, so I will finish this chapter when I get back, yesterday I was up for 32 hours straight trying to fix my sleeping schedule, not fun at all, :/


	3. Chapter 2 part b

Blaine kept a steady eye on the clock, trying to time the dinner to be finished right before Kurt got home. He continued dancing around the kitchen, mixing ingredients and trying to think of what to make for dessert, he had tried to make a cake a few years ago, but that had not ended well, at least not for the cake, it did lead to lots of kissing as they tried to clean the kitchen though, so it hadn't been a total was.

He decided to fry some veggies to go with the pasta, and took out Kurt's favorite pan, knowing that he always preferred his veggies done right. He chopped up some asparagus and broccoli, and put them in the frying pan, hoping to bring out the flavor. Unfortunately he got distracted dancing around and singing to Teenage Dream, that he forgot to check it. He ran to their bedroom to pick out some of Kurt's favorite napkins from the linen closet, and placed them on the table. He sniffed the air, "huh?'' he said, trying to figure out what it was that smelled off. Then he saw smoke rising off of the stove. He rushed over to be greeted with the view of the spatula melted onto the frying pan. Not only were the vegetables ruined, but so was his puppy spatula and Kurt's frying pan. "dang tootin" He said, his schoolyard vernacular popped up in his head making him forget he was an adult. He quickly removed the frying pan from the heat and tried to remove the spatula, but to no avail.

He knew Kurt would be ticked off at him for ruining the pan, and while he knew that Kurt was also quick to forgive, he was already nervous enough as it was without having to confess anything. "Ugh," he sighed, putting the pan in the garbage, turning back to the rest of what he was cooking. But alas fortune did not favor him. His pasta sauce had boiled over while his back was turned, and had burnt onto the other cooling burner, while the noodles had been boiled to long.

He checked the clock again. Kurt was bound to arrive any minute, and he had nothing prepared for dinner, so he called Papa Johns, and ordered a Pizza, hoping that it would arrive soon. He started cleaning up the kitchen, trying to make it look less dramatic. in the middle of straining the very soggy and mushy noodles he heard Kurt return to the apartment. "Honey I'm home!" He said sarcastically. "you would not believe work today, the traffic was awful, but when I finally got there it turned out they already had the fabric, but I still ended up driving forever just to get the right kind of zipper. It was awfu- Blainey, what happened...?" He said, looking at the mess in the kitchen.

"I , um, tried to cook, tried being the operative word here.."

"I'll say," Kurt replied, but Blaine's puppy dog eyes worked their magic before any argument could happen over the state of Kurt's kitchen, and Kurt moved in along side him to help with the damage control. They started moving their hips to the music, and finally Kurt realized that he was cleaning up a kitchen, on valentines, instead of spending it cuddling with his husband. "Let's leave this for tomorrow," He said.

Blaine stared at him. "Who are you and what have you done with my husband?" he asked, looking quizzically at him.

"I am serious! There is not much we can do without serious elbow grease, and I am tired, so lets skip this for the day." for emphasis he put his frying pan that he had been trying to save in the sink, and sprawled dramatically on the couch. Right then the door bell rang, signaling the arrival of the Pizza.

Blaine went to go get the Pizza, and returned with 2 plates. "Dinner my good sir." he said with a dramatic bow. Kurt Chuckled. This valentines day was going to be just right.

Late at night when they were tucked into bed, Kurt realized something and shot up to a sitting position, disturbing Blaine's attempt to fall asleep. "Blaine, was that "my" frying pan? My favorite frying pan?"

An exaggerated snore came from Blaine's side of the bed.


End file.
